Flowers
by Phantom-cliche
Summary: The language of flowers is beautiful, don't you think? co-written by five-yen-wish


"Yato!, yelled Hiyori, holding the bouquet he had returned to her yesterday,"I finally got those red roses! I added some lavender too!"

"O-oh! You did?" Yato couldn't help but blush when he saw the flowers again. "Thanks…you didn't have to do that, you know. I don't want you getting in trouble with your mom."

She handed the flowers to him, although a little forcefully,"She noticed when I got home! You wouldn't believe what she said to me!", watching as he took the flowers, she continued,"She asked me 'are these for anyone special?', what an odd question! Of course you special!"

"Well, yeah! I'm me! I am _very _special." Yato took the flowers, holding them in the crook of his arm. "Still, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble for giving me a gift."

"I was surprised she didn't get mad!", she commented, taking a lavender rose out of the bouquet and holding up to her nose,"I'm just glad you didn't take the red roses the wrong way! They mean gratitude as well you know?"

_Yato, you're an idiot! _The god felt like he wanted to kick himself. In the face. Very hard. "U-uh…yeah, of course!" He stammered. "You arranged them really nicely."

She saw the look of distress on his face, and wondered what was wrong,"Thank you for the compliment! Is there anything wrong?", she hated seeing her friends upset over anything, she stood on the tips of her toes to try and get a better look at him,"It's okay, you can tell me!"

"Why are you showing gratitude towards me? I'm just a broke, homeless god." He laughed humorlessly. "And I haven't even fixed your problem yet," Yato said, referring to how her soul would slip from her body randomly. "Why…why these flowers, Hiyori?"

"That's because I'm grateful for everything you've done for me already, and the fact that you're a great friend!", she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest,"I hope we can stay friends for a long, _long _time.", she placed the lavender rose back into the bouquet, humming while listening to his breathing,"Your hearts beating really fast…"

"Y-yeah…friends." Yato put the bouquet down so he could hug her properly.

She caught the way his voiced quivered when he spoke,"You don't like the word, do you?", she asked sadly, hiding her face in his jersey,"I know I'm annoying at times, and demanding. It's okay if you don't want to be my friend you know. Just say it if your uncomfortable!", she practically yelled into his chest, paranoid about the fact that maybe he never wanted to be friends in the first place.

"No, it's not that!" Now Yato was yelling, clutching Hiyori to his chest. "I want to be your friend, Hiyori! I like you!"

She stopped shaking, surprised at the tightening of his hug. What really caught her off guard was what he said,"Yato… could you repeat those last three words please? I want to make sure I'm not hearing things", she nervously said, placing both her hands flat on his chest and letting a slight laugh, her smile growing slightly bigger.

"I like you, Hiyori. I want to be friends with you." Yato's brain was running on overdrive. "I really like you. You're so important to me. Of course I'll be your friend! Especially if it makes you so happy."

she laughed loudly looking back up at him,"I think you know what I meant when I said 'repeat those last three words', or are you really that stupid?", she asked, moving her hands from his chest and held both his cheeks in her hands,"Stupid god!", she said, before kissing his chin happily,"You're too tall!"

"A-ah!" Yato bowed his head slightly when she kissed his chin. "Ah, is this, um, better for you?" He was completely red now—he looked more like a tomato than a god!

"Aw, your blushing! That's so cute!", she responded, gabbing the labels at the neck of his jersey,"Get down here! I need to give you something!", she pulled him down,closing her eyes right before she locked her lips with his. She tried to pull him down further, her feet were aching from leaning up to kiss him, and she couldn't keep her balance. She quickly reached her hand downwards and held up the long forgotten roses,"You dropped these!"

Breath catching in his throat, Yato's blue eyes grew wide with surprise, confusion, and…something else. His heart beat even faster now, but before he had the chance to kiss Hiyori back, she let go and shoved the flowers into his hands. "Ah…Hiyori, you…" His fingers flew up to touch his mouth. "You…kissed me…" Yato's mind ran at a million miles an hour, _that was so sweet she kissed me was that her first kiss wow it was amazing she kissed me what do I do know is she blushing I'm definitely blushing she kissed me she kissed me SHE KISSED ME._

She winked wickedly,"Yep!" she declared, placing a finger to her lips,"Would you like another one?" Despite her cool demeanor, Hiyori's heart was beating extremely fast, unable to calm down. _I hope he says yes, he tasted really sweet… AH! STOP THINKING THAT!_ She could hardly breathe. She ducked down, somewhat hiding behind the bouquet she had given him previously.

Slowly, Yato moved the bouquet and ducked down so the bouquet was in front of them, giving them a small measure of privacy. "Yeah, I'd like that," he whispered, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She blushed madly, what happened to the flustered Yato?"Me too", she whispered, before locking her hand with the one holding the bouquet."I'd like it a lot actually.", she slowly closed her eyes, her free hand running through his dark locks before kissing him lovingly. Pressing herself closer to him, and taking in his scent. _A sweet numbness is overcoming me, it's nice._

Yato swore his heart stopped beating—or at least beat so hard and so fast that he couldn't feel it anymore. He tilted his head carefully to gently press the arch of his lips against Hiyori's own. The god was by no means a master at kissing, but with Hiyori it almost felt like he knew exactly what to do.

Hiyori couldn't breathe, the half phantom was struggling. She wanted to keep kissing him, but her lungs ached for air. With a final, reluctant tug, she removed her lips from the Yato's and looked deeply into his blue hues,"…Wow", she simply stated, struggling to breath correctly."That felt, amazing."

"Y-yeah, it was." Yato felt bad about the kiss ending, but he needed to collect his thoughts and Hiyori needed to breathe (as a god, breathing wasn't exactly a top necessity for him). He pursed his lips together, remembering how soft and gentle her mouth felt against his.

Her face was completely covered in red, she was so embarrassed. Looking down, Hiyori decided to take Yato's free hand into her own," Don't lose those flowers, okay?", she asked, standing in front of him with a shy face,"Um, Yato. I-", she quickly shut her mouth, unable to get the words out.

Gently, Yato squeezed her hand. "I promise you, I won't lose them." He arched an eyebrow as she stammered, floundering for words, and then suddenly snapped her mouth closed. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The god chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry. You can tell me; I'm not gonna laugh."

She gulped, she was acting so nonchalant about all this early, why couldn't she get those three damn words out?"Alright, I'll tell you!", she nearly yelled, looking down at pigeon toed feet."Yato, I-I"

_Just spit it out already! _Taking a deep breath, she meekly said, "I love you!"

"Hi-Hiyori!" Yato stammered. His entire face reddened. He would've blushed purple if he could! "You don't…mean that, do you?" Yato laughed nervously. "I mean, I'm just a penniless god without a shrine…you're a human girl with her whole life ahead of you. You don't…not with me…" Oh, but he was so _happy! _His heart fluttered merrily in his chest, and his mind sang _I love you too I love you too I love you too, Hiyori!_

She frowned, how could he not believe her?"I do love you, you damn idiot! I'll prove it!", she yelled, leaning up and kissing him repeatedly, over and over. Between every kiss she would say those three words, each time more lovingly than the last."Why don't you believe me? I really do love you!" , she murmured against his mouth.

"Hiyori," Yato murmured, "I-I love you too!" His entire body suffused with warmth, and he clutched her close to his chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He chanted it over and over like a prayer, punctured by kisses on her cheeks, lips, forehead, chin, and nose—anywhere he could reach.

She laughed loudly, feeling his lips all over her being,"H-hey! That tickles you know!", she screeched out, hugging him tightly as she caught his mouth with her own, kissing him rather roughly, eyes screwed shut. Pulling him down to her height, she refused to let go of him until she was satisfied.

"Mmph!" The rough kiss caught Yato off guard, and he had to grab Hiyori's waist to keep himself steady. Eyes sliding shut, he kissed back fervently, resting his forehead against hers. _This feels so nice…_

She wrapped her entire arms around his neck, straining to kiss the taller male. Her right hand running through his dark hair. _Why does he have to be so damn tall, _thought the brunette, her feet in pain because of the major height difference between the two. _I can deal with the pain, this feels to good to stop…_

Yato felt Hiyori straining in his arms, trying to kiss him. He pulled her up and held her against him tighter, almost lifting her off the ground. Yato didn't want her to feel any pain, and especially not from him.

Slowly, Yato put her down, bending so Hiyori could still hold on to him. "You okay?" He breathed, feeling her hair tickling his face. She always talked about how he smelled nice (even though she tried to keep it a secret), but Yato though Hiyori smelled better. She smelled sweet and almost gentle and warm…he didn't smell like anything.

"I'm fine Yato...", she said, leaning against him heavily, "I'm really tired, who know kissing could take so much out of you?", she laughed, hugging him loosely. She kissed once more on his lips as she leaned happily against him.

"Tired?" Personally, Yato could've gone for another round of kissing. Kissing Hiyori felt wonderful. He'd do it all day if he got the chance. But if she was tired, he wouldn't keep her from resting. "Here" Shifting slightly, Yato moved his arms so Hiyori could lay her head against his chest. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, it does", with her head against his chest, she yawned loudly,"Hey, Yato? I think I'm going to head home. I need some rest.", she simply answered, getting off him and wavering in front of him," I can barely stand, ha.", she laughed before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
